Processes executed in a computer system often have tasks with different priorities. In order to operate as desired, a process may expend significant overhead to ensure that suitable processing resources are allocated to tasks based on the priorities of the tasks. This overhead may include the use of a scheduler that schedules tasks of the process for execution in the computer system.
Processes with a single scheduler typically share processing resources among all the tasks generated by the process and apply the same scheduling policy to all tasks. Generally, a process does not have the ability to directly prioritize a subset of tasks by applying a different scheduling policy to the subset. While a developer may partition subsets of tasks and assign the partition to execution contexts offered by an operating system, this approach may force a developer to engineer a complex infrastructure that may not be optimal in computer systems where resources are allocated dynamically.